svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 3 - Scene 4 - Part 3
Enar stared at the two little wooden disks in his hand. “What do I do with these?” “They're castanets,” said Rufus. “You click them together to let Bolvar know what you want him to do.” They'd been painted red once, but years of usage had worn away the paint almost everywhere. “Oh, so I control the dog with them.” Not bad. He'd have some power over the beast like that. “What are the commands?” “No lad, you don't control anything. You let Bolvar know what you want him to do – there's a difference.” “So they don't actually do anything?” So much for being in charge. “Aren't you listening?” Rufus sighed. “Here, it's easy. One click for 'come back here' and two clicks for 'lead on'. You got that?” “Got it, but what if he doesn't do it?” If the dog didn't care for him, why would it even bother if he clicked little pieces of wood together. Rufus sighed again. “Don't worry lad, if Bolvar doesn't come when you click once it's because you're well enough on your own without him. He knows these hills better than you ever will and he won't lead you anywhere near danger. Okay?” “Yes.” Enar swallowed. “I get it, but, what if...” “If he doesn't come when you click, just keep walking, you'll be on the right track anyway.” “Okay then.” The dog would lead him on the wrong track and desert him and he'd get lost and starve to death. They'd see. It was just a dog after all. Some rabbit would distract it and that'd be that. “If you say so.” Rufus nodded and put a hand on the big dogs neck. He had to lift his hand almost to the level of his shoulder to reach. “I do. You've got my word on it – on the endless afternoon.” The man really had some faith in the beast. Not that it mattered. It was still just a dog. “Is there anything else I need to know?” “Yes, don't click three times unless you get hurt and can't walk.” “Three times, why not?” “Three clicks,” said Rufus, “is for when you fall and break a leg or something like that. If you'd been little, Bolvar would have dragged you to safety if you clicked thrice. You're not though, so instead he'll run and get help.” “Oh...” “Got that? Don't click thrice if you're not in danger. Okay?” “Okay. I got it. Anything else?” “No, just the test,” said Rufus. “Test?” Enar swallowed. Not again. “Yes, take the castanets and go over there.” Rufus pointed at where the path they had arrived on earlier entered the clearing. “Click once to call Bolvar and then when he gets there, click twice to get moving. Then just follow him. You'll be at Old Hill in a few hours” “But, how does he know where we're going?” Enar asked. “I told him. Now move it, I don't have all day.” Enar sighed, but said nothing else. He hefted his rucksack and made his way through the clearing, taking care not to step too close to any of the dogs still lying silent everywhere. At the edge of the clearing he turned around. He waved at Rolf in the shade of one of the sheds, idly scratching the head of a brown dog next to him. His host smiled and waved back. “Have a good walk my friend. Be nice to Bolvar,” he called out. Facing Bolvar and Rufus, Enar raised his hand and clicked the castanets once. It didn't work. He'd done it wrong. Blushing, he adjusted his grip and tried again. He knew this, he'd used castanets in the past; when he was little, in the choir. He could do it. He did. Second attempt the castanets snapped together with a loud click. Bolvar's head swung up to look at him. It turned to give Rufus a look and then, slowly, the dog lumbered over to stand in front of Enar. The beast was enormous. It had no trouble looking Enar straight in the eye. Better not click thrice - it probably could drag him around the forest if it wanted to. Enar swallowed. “Well Bolvar. It's you and me now.” It didn't come out quite as tough as he'd intended and he blushed a little at himself. Talking to a dog. The dog looked at him and said nothing. It lowered its head and sniffed at Enar's feet and then looked at him again, waiting. Squirming, but refusing to taken even one step back, Enar raised his hand and clicked the castanets twice. Bolvar, throwing him a last glance, set off down the path at a leisurely pace. In the clearing they all looked at him; Rolf, Rufus, all the silent dogs – they all stared at him. He swallowed again, nodded and turned to head down the path before his guide got too far ahead. As he put the clearing behind him the dogs started barking. --- Continued in Day 3 - Scene 5 . Back to Enar's Vacation .